


A Book and His Cover

by muselives



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: Susan encourages her guest to read beyond her brother's brusque manner.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Ramandu's Daughter | Liliandil
Kudos: 15





	A Book and His Cover

**Author's Note:**

> [2020-01-17 author's note] Reposted from LJ, for Kitoky. Named Ramandu's daughter Amaris. Can be read as sequel to [Stargazing](). Unedited.
> 
> [original 2009-06-11 author's note] quote from _Romeo & Juliet_ (cut text "What obscured in this fair volume lies, find written in the margent of his eyes."). _PC_ AU where the Pevensies stay and Rilian is born to Susan and Caspian. Susan/Caspian, obviously, and Edmund/Amaris UST. Unbetaed.

Susan caught the star's daughter studying Edmund spar purely by accident. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Rilian caught her at it; her son was especially clever at finding all the little nooks and crannies of this large castle. Susan was fairly certain that if it weren't for a veritable army of Creatures and human nurses that the young prince would have managed to lose himself entirely on one of these adventures and go missing for weeks. Caspian often pointed out that there was no chance that Rilian could go missing for hours, never mind weeks. Neither of them could stand to leave their son alone for long and Susan was constantly sitting in with him and his tutors just to watch the way his face would twist in solemn contemplation over simple problems and stories.

And she was not entirely surprised to find her son sneaking away to the balcony of the hall to watch his father and uncle spar. Rilian delighted in the warrior arts much like the men in both sides of the family. Even as his pudgy hands braced on the balcony edge, she tried to imagine her son with a bow. If she had her way, he'd become a formidable archer and perhaps even hold back from the general fray of battle--but that was a mother's worry holding out against the more likely reality. Narnia was peaceable now, united under the new rule, but conflicts had a way of cropping up even in peace times.

"Rilian!" she brought herself back to the present with the softly-spoken command. Thankfully the boy lept backwards to safety with a sheepish and contrite look. She stepped forward and began straightening his collar out of habit. "What have I told you about coming up here alone?"

"Amaris was watching!" he declared, pointing to the highest corner of the balcony where the pale woman sat in complete stillness, a book spread open on her lap.

Her eyes jumped from the practice below to her hostess's face upon hearing her name. She had already risen and dropped into a deep curtsy before Susan could insist she remain seated. She offered her own curtsy in return but teased gently as she rose, "Your formalities are a little trying, Amaris."

"Oh," the younger woman rushed to aid the visibly pregnant queen to a sturdy chair. "You should sit, your majesty."

Again, Susan was too late to wave her off. She distracted herself by looking at the book her guest was reading. "A history of Narnia?" She did allow herself to clutch the arms of the chair as she lowered herself gingerly to the seat. Once she was rested, she looked up at her guest and frowned with curiosity. "Lucy said you were very well-versed in Narnian history and lore."

"As an observer, perhaps, but," she trailed off and shifted the book between her hands in thought. Whatever her following explanation might have been was lost in the sharp clang of metal. From her seat, Susan did not have a very good view of the floor, but the delighted clap that Rilian gave and the look of concern that flashed over Amaris's features suggested Caspian had the advantage. Eager to cover her interest in the match, Amaris cleared her throat and said, "I haven't seen Queen Lucy much of late. I was hoping to see the gardens with her today."

"Oh, she promised to handle a matter with the fauns." The Gentle Queen could not withhold a somewhat bittersweet smile as she murmured, "Lu's always had a soft spot for fauns."

Amaris traced the lettering on the book cover with one hand as she said softly, "Those are such matters of history as I am unfamiliar with. It seems that your library, impressive and extensive as it may be, offers little insight into the true Kings and Queen of Narnia."

"Well," Susan rubbed her swollen belly absentmindedly, "We told most of our stories to Mr. Tumnus but it seems the Telmaraines destroyed all of that. To sit down and tell it again--I suppose it's nonsensical but it makes me feel much too old."

The star's daughter could not hide a slight smile at the queen's confession. "I do not consider you old, Queen Susan."

Her eyes widened slightly at that remark. They had all considered their guest younger, the easy deception of appearance when the truth was a bit stranger to bear. She had never guessed at the girl's real age and despite having lived nearly a full human lifetime in Narnia over her two stays here Susan supposed that she was indeed as young to Amaris as Rilian was to her if not younger.

Her son gave a sort of shout which drew her away from her thoughts. He had made his way back to the ledge and a reproving cough pulled him back a little from the possible danger.

Her eyes on the match below, Amaris's hand had taken a steadying grip of the top of Susan's chair. She seemed wholly attentive to the sparring kings below so Susan was caught somewhat off-guard by her soft voice just audible over the cacophony of swords and armor. "Did they tell you he thought I was a witch?"

He, of course, would be Edmund. The practice match had ranged back over the floor to an angle that afforded her a view. Both her husband and her brother had thick beads of sweat on their skin, their dark hair nearly flattened by it, their ragged breaths a testament to how thoroughly they committed to what should be simple exercise. Caspian had mentioned it only in passing detail as if he could tell that his wife did not care for him lingering on the part of the story about the beautiful maid but Lucy had told that part more aptly because of her memory of the knife. In fact, her sister's recollections had been so unpleasantly accurate that she'd had nightmares about the stone table for the next few nights following.

She wondered if her younger brother knew that his suspicion had left a lasting impression on the star's daughter. It was impossible to miss the way his eyes followed after their guest and persistent whispers gave strength to the rumor that he had watched Amaris from a tower opposite Professor Cornelius's observatory several nights in a row. These same whispering voices suggested that the visiting lady's interests tended more towards the elder king but Susan didn't see it. Peter for his part was too enamored of affairs of state to see beyond his second chance in Narnia presently. No, it was quite clear to the Gentle Queen that Ramandu's daughter had taken an interest in the youngest king, most probably upon their meeting since she had indeed made his acquaintance long before Peter's.

Since Susan had failed to answer, Amaris seemed to gain enough confidence to go on. "I've never been complimented before. I mean, by my father and my mother and sisters, brothers, and cousins, perhaps, yes--but in one breath, I was both praised and insulted. It's like that every time he looks at me really." The words were inescapably sad, not at all tinged with the girlish blush, the intuitive curiosity of a young woman sensing a man's interest, just heavily spoken in quiet tones. She had folded the book into her arms, embracing it as she watched the final blows of the match, her eyes unfocused as she murmured, "As if he still cannot trust me."

A sharp ring of a bell cut off the last of that word. Susan heaved herself out of the chair and caught Rilian around his waist as he bounced along the rail. "Papa, papa!" he cried, begging for his father's attention.

Capsian shrugged out of his armor with the aid of a few servants. His weary countenance broke into a warm smile at the sight of his wife and son. "Rilian, are you giving your mother trouble again?" he called up.

The boy nodded enthusiastically which drew laughter from all persons except Edmund. Susan did not miss that her brother still looked particularly grim as he handed his armor to a Bear and took two full scoops of water to his face. He dragged his fingers though his dark, tangled hair before he even looked up to the balcony.

Since Amaris had mentioned it, Susan could understand how the gaurded look her brother gave suggested distrust instead of something more like self-doubt. The younger king and their guest barely looked at each other for moment before his gaze shifted away.

Caspian seemed oblivious to all this which almost made Susan roll her eyes affectionately. Her husband had been surprisingly uncertain in the first part of their courtship although she had made her interest, in her mind, abundantly clear. She could hardly fault him for ignoring the moods of Edmund or not knowing how to gauge those of Amaris. "Caspian, don't encourage him," was all the reproach she could muster as her other little one gave a sharp kick. She felt a steadying hand at her back as Amaris moved to support her and she did not miss how all the men below took a step forward as well, as if they could aid her from so far away. "I'm alright," she smiled, noting how visibly Caspian and Edmund relaxed at her words. "Who won?"

"Edmund, of course," her husband chuckled. At this, the Just King at least cracked a wry smile. The two men returned their attention to the matters around them, briefly ignoring the onlookers above.

"Mama," Rilian tugged on her skirts to get her attention, "May I go?"

"Go slowly," she insisted and when he started bounding towards the stairs she called after in her more commanding tone, "I said _slowly_ , Rilian."

When she turned, she saw that Amaris had folded the book into her arms again although her embrace was much gentler. "I should return this before supper. Professor Cornelius said it was one of his favorite books."

"Wait, Amaris." The girl stopped short of the stairway and Susan moved to her side. Without hesitation, the younger woman took Susan's arm to support her and while the Gentle Queen was initially surprised, she allowed both a smile and the assistance. "Books and history are very important but I don't think they can do my brother justice. If you want to understand him, ask him your questions. I'm sure he'll answer if they're reasonable." She gripped the rail and took the first few cautious steps down. Thankfully the stairs were wide enough for Amaris to move comfortably beside her and brief enough that Susan was certain this affair would end soon enough to leave her some shreds of dignity; being pregnant was a real pain when surrounded by so many protective, almost overbearing family and friends.

As if sensing the queen's need for independence, Amaris removed her hand but descended at Susan's side. "I do not think King Edmund would acquiesce to a more direct study."

"Well, don't judge the book by its cover," the Gentle Queen offered philosophically between carefully drawn breaths. She was nearing that unpleasant stage where her ankles felt monstrous but she was determined to maintain her mobility to the last, just as she done while carrying Rilian. At the bottom of the stair, she impulsively took Amaris's hands, partly to steady herself, partly to emphasize the seriousness of her parting words, "Amaris, if Edmund didn't trust you, he would never have allowed you on the _Dawn Treader_ , never mind hosting you in our home. I promise you."

Before the star's daughter could respond, Caspian appeared with his son riding on his shoulders, with Edmund and several attendants just behind him. Susan immediately moved to her husband's arms, grateful for his strength, however depleted it had been by his match with his brother-in-law. Rilian giggled and leaned to kiss the top of his mother's head. "Are we off to supper then, beloved?"

"Yes," Susan smiled and put a hand over his heart, "To supper." Her eyes flickered briefly to Edmund's in silent communication.

The young king stared back at his sister and for a moment Susan thought he looked frustrated enough to just wheel about and flee. It took him a moment to compose his features honestly and convincingly to offer his arm to their guest. The Gentle Queen managed to keep a triumphant smile in check as Amaris placed her hand in the crook of Edmund's arm. "Thank you," she said softly, so softly in fact Susan almost missed it with Rilian chattering nonstop above her ear.

She resisted the urge to throw something at Edmund when he tensed again at Amaris' voice but her faith in her brother was rewarded when he finally answered softly, "Any time."

She lost the rest of the conversation after that, Rilian asking solemn questions about his baby brother, Caspian trying to gently prepare Rilian for the possibility of a sister, and the general clatter overwhelmed the quiet exchange as everyone made their way through the halls. She did catch a flash of a smile on Edmund's lips as he turned a corner and a light peal of laughter from Amaris after they got too far ahead to see.

Another kick from her little baby brought her back to her own family quite abruptly. At Caspian's concern and Rilian's intense interest, she found herself laughing brightly. Her husband wisely did not question her good humor, merely kissed her cheek and let her high spirits buoy his own. Rilian for his part clapped his hands like a drum and off they all marched to the great hall for supper.


End file.
